


Pegasus Stores

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Department Store, Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Cupboard Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Kink, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which John and Rodney liven up the working day. (Salesclerks AU!)





	Pegasus Stores

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whatif_au comm over on Dreamwidth. For the "Alternate workplace" prompt.

_How's Ford working out?_ Rodney texted furtively.

 _On the treadmill. Putting him thru some push ups next,_ Sheppard texted back.

Rodney glared at his phone. _You're sinking to jock jokes?_ he wrote, poking crossly at the screen.

_It is my department. _

Rodney snorted; he could imagine the smirk on Sheppard's face.

Rodney worked in Electrical at the Atlantis branch of Pegasus Stores, and John was in Sports Equipment. As was Ford now, after blowing up a portable scanner. Rodney still had no idea how he'd done it, but he figured Ford had been trying to scan his dick as a prank. He'd certainly been walking very strangely after what Mr. Woolsey the floor manager referred to as "The Incident". It was for the best – Ford and Sheppard had hit it off pretty well and Woolsey had moved Zelenka into Electrical from Home Appliances. At least Zelenka knew his way around an extension cord, even if he did mutter in Czech under his breath when especially moronic customers returned cordless landline phones complaining that they'd stopped working when they took them away on vacation.

_Heads up, Woolsey on the prowl._

Rodney hurried to turn off his phone and look busy, using the pricing gun to label some newly-arrived computer printers. "Woolsey," he muttered to Zelenka, who quickly hid the copy of TIME magazine he'd been mooning over. It had a picture of Elizabeth Weir on the front – the heiress who owned Pegasus Stores now that some ancient had dropped off the perch. Rodney had to admit Weir looked very fetching in red, but Zelenka was deluded if he thought she'd so much as notice him on one of her occasional visits.

"Gentlemen," Woolsey said, nodding at them. "How have sales been?"

Rodney rocked his hand. "So-so. Mid-winter, so the weather's keeping people at home."

"Home Appliances will be busy," Zelenka muttered. "Cheap heaters selling like flies."

"And lasting about as long," Rodney retorted.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. McKay," Woolsey, said, wagging an admonishing finger. "I’ll thank you to maintain a positive attitude and remember the company motto: no brand left behind." He pushed his glasses up his nose, made a note on his clipboard, and wandered off to harass Carson in Health and Beauty, and Teyla in Lingerie.

Rodney pulled a face after him. "I bet there's nothing on that clipboard at all," he said to Zelenka.

"Probably he plays tic-tac-toe," Zelenka agreed, picking up his magazine again. It fell open to the dog-eared article about Weir. Zelenka shot Rodney a sardonic look. "Certainly he is not making notes for your performance appraisal."

Rodney glared at him and snatched up his phone from the shelf under the counter. _Time for a break?_

 _Yeah, Woolsey won't be back until after lunch,_ Sheppard sent back. _See you there._ The one good thing about Woolsey's routines was that you could set your watch by him, which allowed for a lot of unsupervised time in between his circuits of the department store.

"I'm just taking a toilet break," Rodney told Zelenka. "Cover for me, okay?"

"Yes, yes, always I am covering while you conduct your illicit affair with Sheppard," Zelenka said, rolling his eyes.

"It's hardly illicit," Rodney said snippily, "since we're both footloose and fancy-free."

"Sheppard is perhaps loose of foot, especially with balls," Zelenka said with a sly grin, "but you are not free of fancies, I think, where he is concerned."

"Shut up, Radek," Rodney said, trying to maintain the demeanor appropriate to a head sales clerk as he headed back toward the stockroom, beyond which was a hallway leading to the employee break area.

"You owe me logistical support to get Elizabeth Weir's attention on her inspection tour next month!" Zelenka called after him, and Rodney waved a dismissive hand. Del- _u_ -ded.

Sheppard was lounging against the wall in the lunchroom, which was empty since it was only 11 a.m. and Mr. Woolsey certainly didn't believe in elevenses, let alone second breakfast. "Hey, Rodney," he drawled, giving Rodney the once-over. "Looking good."

"Nice try, but no one looks good in these uniforms," Rodney snorted. He was forced to wear the horrible blue outfit color-coded for his department, whereas Sheppard got to wear black sweats and a black tee, which was meant to make customers think he was a personal trainer.

"Pretty nice view from behind, though, 'specially when you're working on the lower shelves." Sheppard grinned, eyeing Rodney's ass pointedly. "'sides, bending over's good exercise – you should do more of it."

"Sexual harassment will get you everywhere," Rodney said, and dragged the big lunk out back to the cleaners' storeroom, locking them both in.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Sheppard pulled him into a kiss, backing Rodney up against the shelves of spare toilet rolls and dispenser-soap. This thing between them was still new enough that it got heated fast, Rodney pulling frantically to loosen Sheppard's shirt from his pants so as to slide his hands up the warm, smooth skin of Sheppard's back. Sheppard moaned into his mouth and Rodney felt him harden through the soft fabric of his sweatpants.

"Yeah," Sheppard muttered hoarsely, rubbing against Rodney's thigh and taking a moment to push the collar of his blue shirt aside, sucking a hickey into the join of neck and shoulder. Rodney gasped and winced; there was less room for a hard-on in his fitted gray slacks than in Sheppard's leisurewear. He wondered vaguely why these stolen fucks at work turned Sheppard on so much. It was kind of kinky, but that was fine; Rodney could definitely work with that.

He reached down and gripped Sheppard's hard-on through his sweatpants, moving his mouth to Sheppard's neck. "I should make you go out there like this," he said, experimentally. "These pants don't hide anything: everyone'd see exactly how turned on you are for me."

Sheppard made a desperate noise and pushed into Rodney's hand.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rodney said, voice low and rough. "On show for all the staff and customers, even Woolsey able to see your dick straining in your sweatpants." He bit Sheppard's neck, not hard enough to bruise, but so he'd feel it. Sheppard moaned, and when Rodney caught sight of his eyes, they were dark, all-pupil.

Rodney pushed Sheppard's pants and boxers down, pulling his dick out and stroking it. "Maybe someone will walk in on us here?" Rodney whispered into Sheppard's ear, even though he’d made very sure the door was locked. "They'd just push open the door and see you there with your dick hanging out and me jacking you off."

"Yeah," groaned Sheppard, hips moving jerkily as he thrust into Rodney's grip. "Yeah, Rodney, _please_." It wasn't clear if he was asking for more of Rodney's hand-job or more kinky commentary, but Rodney could multi-task. "They'd walk in and you'd be mortified," he murmured, "but you wouldn't be able to stop yourself, you'd be so turned on, on the edge of coming."

"Yeah, Rodney, yeah," Sheppard grunted, shuddering, "I'm gonna—" and he came, slick and hot, all over Rodney's hand.

Good thing there was a mop sink in here, and plenty of cleaning products. Rodney left Sheppard leaning weak-kneed against the shelves getting his breath back, and went to wash his hands, then brought back a cloth and cleaned Sheppard up.

Sheppard pulled him in for another kiss when he was done. "Mmmm, that was hot," he whispered. "Want me to suck you?"

"Of all the dumb questions," Rodney whimpered, pushing a little frantically on Sheppard's shoulders. Sheppard smirked and went down, opening Rodney's pants to release his poor trapped dick. Rodney was kind of surprised it hadn't torn its way out in a bid for freedom while he was jerking Sheppard. It _had_ been hot. Really hot.

Sheppard's mouth was hotter, though, and Rodney brought his arm up across his mouth to muffle his groans. Sheppard knew he was on the edge, and he wasn't messing around with licking or playing with Rodney's foreskin like he sometimes did, he just gripped the base of Rodney's cock like an ice-cream cone, pinned his hips with his other arm, and went down, sucking hard. Rodney felt blindly around with his other hand until he felt Sheppard's soft, messy hair under his fingers, then risked a glance down. The sight of Sheppard, eyes closed, dark eyelashes fluttering, mouth stretched wide around Rodney's cock and moaning even though he'd only just come himself was too much. Rodney jammed his arm back in his mouth as his orgasm ripped through him, Sheppard's mouth warm and slick around him as he came.

"Well, damn," Rodney said a while later once he could breathe again. "That's the high point of the day over and done with. Nothing to look forward to now but Woolsey's afternoon perambulation and a few idiots wanting to return printers they think are broken because they didn't replace the ink cartridge."

"Aw, Rodney," Sheppard said, kissing him on the nose. "Maybe if you talk dirty to me again I'll be able to get it up this afternoon."

"No, no, hold that thought," Rodney said, pulling back and pointing at Sheppard. "I want pizza after work tonight, and then I'm going to fuck you."

Sheppard moaned and pulled him in, pressing against him again until Rodney pushed him back and checked he was still presentable. Those sweatpants really _didn't_ leave anything to the imagination and he didn't actually want Sheppard on show for the whole damn store.

"Right, back to the grindstone," he said, checking the coast was clear then re-locking the storeroom door after them. "I'd better see what mischief Zelenka's been getting up to, and you'd better make sure Ford hasn't shorted out the rowing machine."

"Yeah," Sheppard said, heading away toward the Sports section. "Gotta help Lorne with window-dressing today as well. Woolsey wants the windows looking 'perky and energetic', apparently."

Rodney snorted, but he turned to watch as Sheppard headed for a short-cut through the racks of men's clothing presided over by Ronon, always tall and dapper in a three-piece suit. Sheppard looked back, grinned and waved, and Rodney was suddenly, blindingly happy.

Pegasus Stores wasn't such a bad place to work, after all.

~~~~~~

the end


End file.
